


Can you see it?

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Mention of Sam and Dean, No Smut, No wives mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Prompt : j2 watching spn with their kids (where the family consists of j2 and all current padackles kids, no wives) and explaining the epic love story of sam and dean





	Can you see it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely twizted_dezirez who beta this work

“Alright kids, who want to watch dads on the tv?” Jensen asked, collapsing on the couch. 

“Me!” JJ runs toward him, jumping in his lap. 

“Yeah!” Tom followed after her, placing himself inside Jensen’s arms, his dinosaur toy in his hands. “Can we see a ghost episode?” 

“No ghost.” Jared said, placing the babies safely on the couch next to him. “If I remember correctly, last time we let you watch a movie with a ghost in it, you all slept in our bed.” 

“I don’t remember.” Tom said, hiding his face in Jensen’s neck 

Jensen laughed before tickling his son’s waist, making the little boy yell. 

“I remember! I remember!” Tom said, his eyes already filling with tears. 

“You’ve got your dad’s humor, don’t you?” Jensen tousled his hair, before dropping a kiss on the top of his head. 

Jared sit next to him, Arrow, Odette and Zepplin next to him, and slapped his husband’s shoulder. 

“You love my humor!” 

“Sorry babe, I lied.” He threw his arm around his shoulder, dragging him closer. 

Shep enters the room at the same time, and lay himself at the babies' feet, his head on his dad’s lap. “Can we see a werewolf?” 

“No scary episode.” Jensen reminds, flipping through the menu with the remote control. “Alright, what about… Episode 22, season 2?” 

“Dude, it’s sad.” Jared whispered 

“Yeah but not scary. And I love it!” 

“Fine, you will be the one consoling our children tonight.” 

“If the children are the ones who need consoling,” Jensen whispered back, which earned him another smack. He turned toward Jared before dropping a kiss on his cheek. “I’m kidding.” 

“You suck.” Jared replies, dropping his head on Jensen’s shoulder. 

“Later maybe,” He said that directly in his ear, not wanting the children to hear, even if they couldn’t understand. The last thing they wanted was another awkward conversation about sex. 

The episode started and everyone was so caught in it that Jensen couldn’t bring himself to move, even though he was surrounded by too many bodies, making him way too hot. JJ's hair was trickling his neck, even after pushing them away several times, and Tom’s toys were hurting his sides. Jared kept sniffing, the cold that hit him three days ago refusing to leave. Shep stretched his arm so he could touch Jensen’s hand while staying on Jared’s lap, and Jensen couldn’t help but smile. This position was far away from comfortable, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

“But he’s gonna die.” Tom said, turning to Jensen. “The lady. She said that he's only got a year. It means that he dies after?” 

“Yeah buddy. But only for a moment, then he comes back.”

“Why would he do that?” Shep asked, his eyes not leaving the tv. 

“Well, you see, Dean he… He loves his brother. A lot. As much as someone can love someone else. So for him, being alive without his brother it’s… It’s not worth it, you know?”

“It’s only the two of them. If one of them isn’t here, the other can't really be happy.” Jared said, caressing Shep’s hair. “It’s not the solution, though, you can’t die for someone. You can’t give someone this power. But Sam and Dean, it’s different. It’s like… It’s like one person but in two bodies.”

“Why is it different for them?” JJ asked 

“I… I don’t know honey. Maybe it’s the way they grew up in each other's pocket, but I like to think that it’s more than that. That they truly love each other, for what the other is. I think that they were made to be together, and they were made for each other. It’s… They’re each other's world, and nothing can compete with that. Not even death.” Jensen said, looking at Jared, “I think they’re soulmates, and that their love is stronger than anything else.” 

“I like this idea,” Jared replies, giving a loving smile to Jensen before kissing him. Sam and Dean were part of their relationship, they were the reason why they got together at first, and what applied to the brothers applied to them too. Jared was fully convinced that Jensen loves him as much as Dean loves Sam. If the brothers were soulmates, they were too. 

“Do you think he peed himself?” JJ asked 

“What?” Jensen frowns, not sure he understands. 

“When Sam died, did he pee himself? Tom said that when you die, you do that.” 

“It’s true, I read it in my book!” 

“What book?” Jensen asked, confused. 

“The blue book dad.” Tom sighs, like Jensen was supposed to know which book he was talking about.

“What blue… Alright, you know that, that’s doesn’t matter. And yeah, I mean, he probably did pee himself?” He looked at Jared, searching for support, but his husband was too busy holding his laugh to answer. 

“You can even poop yourself.” Tom said proudly 

“Do you have to do that while filming daddy?” Shep asked, sitting up. 

“You poop in front of all those people?” JJ started laughing, and was soon followed by the boys and Jensen. 

Jared tried to explain himself, explaining how, since you don’t see those scenes in the movie, you don’t need to really do it, but no one was listening to him, and he starts laughing too when Tom and Shep intend to replay the scene, with JJ doing the sound effect. 

They finished watching the episode, not without the kids making other jokes, before putting everyone to bed.

Jensen carried Shep, who was already sleeping, and put him in his bed. 

“Goodnight buddy,” He whispered before kissing his son’s head. 

“Night daddy,” The little boy said with his sleepy voice. 

Jensen stood up before closing the curtains and turning the lamp off and then walked to the door. 

“Dad?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think you’re right. About Sam and Dean. They love each other more than anything. I see that, when they look at each other.” 

Jensen smiled, before walking over to his son, and dropping a big kiss on his hair. “I can see it too.” 


End file.
